Music Of the moments
by Nooks-2003-Reborn
Summary: This is going to get hot...Please review me
1. I'm with you

Music Of the Moments:  
  
I'm With you  
  
By   
  
Nooks_2003_Reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just Read.....This story follows "It's All About The Game".   
  
Adjjustments....  
  
1) Emily's breast cancer is in remission.   
  
2) Luke is gone  
  
3) Kristina Cassendine, Alexis's sister never died and Alexis never killed alcatraz. The Alcataz case is now a Closed case after the false arrest of Jason, Brenda and Skye. Kristina has never forgiven Ned when she learned the truth....  
  
4) Ric and Elizabeth are going to have a baby  
  
5) Stefan is back!  
  
There are four new characters, first one comes here.   
  
I'm With You belongs to Avril Lavinge  
  
This series with always have a song that fits a mood or something about the character.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emily Quartermine has never been as happy as she is at the moment waking up to a brand new day. Her breast cancer was caught in the early stages thanks to the experiemnt medicine she was taken. When she fainted, the first kemo was able to knock it into remission. Emily was not out of the woods but there was a clearing. Her and Zander are in love and she was very much hopping around the room blasting music...Edward came in  
  
Edward-   
  
What was that noise?  
  
Emily-  
  
It's called music.  
  
Edward-  
  
That's what you call it.   
  
Emily turned it out and hugged her grandfather.   
  
Emily-  
  
What brings you up here?  
  
Edward-  
  
We have to talk young lady.   
  
Emily sat down because she knew Edward at that tone in his voice.   
  
Edward-  
  
Emily, you gave us quite a scare young lady and I know this was personal but...  
  
Emily-  
  
I know grandfather.   
  
Edward-  
  
I know we seem overwhelming but we love you, all of us. I know that we have different ways of showiung it, but it's true.   
  
Emily-  
  
I'm still going to see Zander.  
  
Edward-  
  
Blast it.   
  
Emily-  
  
I love him.   
  
Edward-  
  
He is a....  
  
Emily-  
  
Isn't that why grandmother loves you?   
  
Edward-  
  
(Smiles and hugs Emily)   
  
Despite parenting skills, you have turned out wonderful.   
  
Emily-  
  
Thank you.   
  
Edward leaves.   
  
Emily-  
  
(Gets on the phone and dials numbers)   
  
Hello. Zander. HI. Meet me at the house when you get a chance.  
  
I love you.  
  
Emily hangs up and walks out of her room   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She travels downstairs and watches as Alexis is holding onto her baby.   
  
Emily notices how happy she is with the baby and how sad she is inside. Every now and then frowning because her sister isn't as much in her life as she wants her to be.   
  
Alexis puts the baby down in the stroller and rocks it back and forth.   
  
Emily comes down....  
  
Emily-  
  
(Hugs Alexis from the back)   
  
She'll come around.  
  
Alexis-  
  
I wish that could be true.   
  
Emily-  
  
I wish....  
  
Alexis-  
  
I know.   
  
Emily-  
  
How is she?  
  
Alexis-  
  
Kristina is beauitful but has a little gas..I'm glad she was able to go the full-term.   
  
Emily-  
  
You had a big scare when that creep left you out in the cold.   
  
Alexis-  
  
I'm just glad for the mircales that came after it.   
  
Emily-  
  
Your sister will come around.   
  
Alexis-  
  
I just wish I could do what she wants me to do.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Diner, Kristina walks in and sits down taken in a menu and looks at it with sad eyes as Elizabeth walks to her to take her order.   
  
Elizabeth-  
  
Can I get you anything?  
  
Kristina-  
  
(Diverts her attention)  
  
Somebody is showing.   
  
Elizabeth-   
  
I know, this is my last day.   
  
Kristina-  
  
Ric...  
  
Elizabeth-  
  
Trying to get me to stay home and paint.   
  
Kristina-  
  
That doesn't sound like a bad thing.   
  
Elizabeth-   
  
No.   
  
Kristina and Elizabeth laugh then stops as Kristina still looks so sad.   
  
Kristina-   
  
Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?   
  
Elizabeth sits across from her.   
  
Elizabeth-  
  
Honestly, I love Alexis. I have to agree with you. Your allow to be hurt and I understand why you want her to do what you want her to do. (Whisper) Sonny lives a dangerous life.   
  
Kristina-  
  
I know.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
However, they kept this secret and didn't cared about my feelings.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
How are me and Alexis suppose to be close when she keeps pushing me away?  
  
Elizabeth-  
  
Aren't you doing the same thing?   
  
Kristina-   
  
True.   
  
Elizabeth walks off to get another table and then the jukebox plays:   
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here   
  
by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening   
  
but there's no sound  
  
Kristina gets blasted with voices from the past with Ned and the wonderful feelings she felt and still feels about him. There were times where she wait for him even if they were planning something or not. She would wait for him just to see if he would show up.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I..  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here i know?  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everthings a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Kristina then gets blasted ever harder by the past. She was blasted by candlelight soft soapy waters. She's overcome with the sensation of when he would rub her shoulders with the water. How she care so much about him and love without question or reason.  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
All of a sudden images of Ned and him just started to bleed into one another.   
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I..  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm with you   
  
I'm with you  
  
Kristina lost herself in the song and jump as someone touched her on the shoulder, it was Ned.   
  
However, outside there was someone else who was watching Kristina.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2 comes with feedback 


	2. Are yOu happy now?

Music Of The Moments:  
  
Are You Happy Now?  
  
By   
  
Nooks_2003_reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Are You Happy Now belong to Michelle Branch.   
  
I just got permission from Omega_us to use the events of his story "Dirrty Southern Nights".  
  
Which hints a crossover between All My Children and General Hospitial bridge by the friendship of Kendall and Carly.   
  
Here comes new character number two .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kristina and Ned were at a standstill..  
  
Ned-  
  
I'm sorry.   
  
Kristina-  
  
What do you want?  
  
Ned-  
  
I just want to talk.   
  
Kristina-  
  
I don't want to talk to you.   
  
Ned-  
  
This is about Alexis.   
  
Kristina-  
  
I could talk to Alexis.  
  
Ned-  
  
DO you understand how much your hurting her by doing this?  
  
Kristina-  
  
Taken feelings into account..That's a new one.   
  
Kristina sits back down where she look outside and glances up to look at Ned.   
  
However, catches something in the corner of her eye which resemables the other guy she was just thinking about. However, it was nothing as she really looked at it.   
  
Ned-  
  
We are doing this for the baby's well-being.   
  
Kristina-  
  
You could have told me.   
  
Ned-  
  
You would have.....  
  
Kristina-   
  
You know...  
  
(Elizabeth walks by)  
  
Elizabeth I'm not hungry..  
  
(Walks to the jukebox as Ned walks with her)   
  
This one is for you.   
  
(Pushes the buttons)   
  
As she pushed the buttons, Kristina left.   
  
Ric walked in to see Elizabeth.   
  
Ned just sat down.   
  
Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's okay  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I, know it's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths  
  
And I don't care, yeah yeah yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now?  
  
Oooh ooh ooh  
  
Would you tell it to my face  
  
Or have I been erased,   
  
Are you happy now...  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
You, took all there was to take  
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it  
  
Yeah...  
  
And I, am giving up this game  
  
And leaving you with all the blame  
  
'Cause I dont care, yeah yeah yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now?  
  
Oooh ooh ooh  
  
Would you tell it to my face  
  
Or have I been erased,   
  
Are you happy now...  
  
Ooooh ooh ooh ooh  
  
Are you happy now...  
  
Are you happy now...  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You can never give something you ain't got  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Kristina walked down to the river and just started to cry....  
  
She looked into the water after crying as a number of minutes went by and saw another image in the water and as she turned around she saw....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Port Charles Emily and Zander exchange kisses and hugs with vast greetings of much more later....In the penthouse, Carly was on a business call.   
  
Carly-  
  
Your trying to close an account in North Carolina. I wish I could down there, I heard about that club. I have to plan this wedding for my best friend. My club is opening back up tonight..I can't wait. After this wedding, I'm going to enjoy being a mother and a fortune 500 club owner. The Speakeasy is going to be everywhere..it's going to beat the Dirrty Blue Devil.   
  
(Sonny walked in)  
  
When you done, come on up. I haven't see you in the longest.   
  
All right, take care Kendall, bye.   
  
Carly hangs up.  
  
Sonny-  
  
Dirrty Blue Devil...  
  
Carly-  
  
You know that lot over by highway 71.  
  
Sonny-  
  
Yeah..  
  
Carly-  
  
The club down in North Carolina is thinking of building here.   
  
Sonny-  
  
Is this club really good?   
  
Carly-   
  
It's really bringing them in the south.  
  
Sonny-  
  
Are you sure you want to go into competition with another club?   
  
Carly-  
  
Port Charles is our home and no other club is going to come and take business away from me.   
  
Sonny-  
  
(Laughs a little)   
  
Just be careful.  
  
Sonny and Carly kiss.   
  
Knock on the door  
  
Carly-  
  
That must be the landowner of that spot.....  
  
Carly was smiling so big as Johnny opened the door and as Carly turned away her smiled turned into one of shocked and surprise..It wasn't something trying to kill Sonny, it was someone who when Carly look at this person was stunned in shock.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will reveal all in part three. 


	3. somewhere out there

Music Of The moments:   
  
Somewhere Out there  
  
by   
  
Nooks_2003_reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There is no song to this one....  
  
O.k. I change my mind, The song "Somewhere out there" from Our Lady Peace  
  
However, there's much more to it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kristina stood up and the man she was looking over Ned's shoulder...  
  
It was him  
  
Kristina-  
  
(Put her hand in front of her)  
  
What took you so long?  
  
(looks at him)   
  
Luther.  
  
Luther-   
  
Hi.  
  
Kristina-  
  
You come at the weirdest times.   
  
Luther-  
  
I know. I thought I weren't get this reception.   
  
Kristina-  
  
You mean someone who has always been straight with me.   
  
(pauses)  
  
Someone who I'm totally in love with.   
  
Luther-  
  
I try.  
  
Kristina-  
  
I apperciate it.   
  
Luther-  
  
It took me a while to find you.  
  
Kristina kisses Luther  
  
Kristina-  
  
Thank you for finding me now.   
  
Kristina kisses him again.   
  
Luther-  
  
Can you kiss me again?  
  
Kristina-  
  
I could fly if you want.  
  
Luther-  
  
Who was the guy?  
  
Kristina-  
  
I couldn't wait.   
  
Luther had to leave her because of the business he was in of protecting people.  
  
He never expected to think Kristina would stay around forever.   
  
However, he knew that her heart belonged to her and him alone.   
  
Luther-  
  
Was he worth it?   
  
Kristina-   
  
I don't know.   
  
Luther-  
  
He hurt you  
  
Kristina shakes her head yes.   
  
Luther-  
  
Well, me and him are on even playing ground.   
  
My life is less stressful then it was.   
  
Kristina-  
  
What do you mean less stressful?  
  
Luther-  
  
I'm still a bodyguard, I'm just not a high stakes one anymore.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
I had to find you and I knew I was going to fight to get you back.  
  
(Pauses)   
  
I saw that look on your face when you were talking to that guy.   
  
Kristina-   
  
He lied to me.   
  
Luther-  
  
Why can you bring yourself to move on or come back to me?   
  
Kristina-   
  
I want to.   
  
Luther-  
  
I should have found you earlier.   
  
Kristina-   
  
Don't regret your decision.   
  
Luther-  
  
Can I hold you right now?   
  
Kristina-  
  
You don't even have to ask.   
  
They hold each other as he quietly sings this song:  
  
Last time I talked to you,  
  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me.  
  
Lost out in space.  
  
We laid underneath the stars,  
  
Strung out and feeling brave.  
  
I watched the red orange glow.  
  
I watched you float away.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
  
garbage and city lights  
  
You've gone to save your tired soul.  
  
You've gone to save our lives.  
  
I turned on the radio  
  
to find you on satellite.  
  
I'm waiting for this sky to fall.  
  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
You're a star that I can see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
Kristina kisses Luther again and a little bit longer.   
  
Alexis strolls with her daughter and Kristina turned around to see Alexis with the baby.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Love, to shock  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carly let the woman in and Sonny was bracing his wife because she looked a little faint.   
  
Carly-  
  
Rebecca Moore?  
  
Rebecca-  
  
Hi Carly.  
  
Carly-   
  
Your alive.  
  
Sonny-  
  
Is this the woman who?  
  
Carly-  
  
Died in the car.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
I didn't know it was you..  
  
Carly-  
  
Where have you been?   
  
Rebecca-  
  
Up till...Up till a week ago I was in the witness protecting program.   
  
Until the person died.  
  
Sonny-  
  
Who was the person?  
  
Rebecca-  
  
Faith Roscoe.   
  
Carly-  
  
No. No. A.J put you up to this.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
What?   
  
Carly-  
  
A.J. Somehow found out and it's trying to mind games on me.  
  
Rebecca-   
  
No! Did you ever tell this A.j. about me?  
  
Carly-  
  
He's rich, he could have found out.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
Benson! Conthinos. Don't be stupid!   
  
I was coming here doing my job as a real estate agent and I no idea!  
  
Is this the welcome I get?   
  
I know you didn't mean it that night when you said, "I hate you guys, I wish you were all dead."   
  
I was asking like such a bitch too you just because of some guy.   
  
I left you and Kendall there while going with some....  
  
Carly-  
  
I never saw those.....  
  
Rebecca-  
  
They were F.B.I. Agents.   
  
The one that ran into us was working with the F.B.I.   
  
Sonny knew that looks in Carly's eyes.   
  
Sonny-  
  
Do you need me?   
  
Carly-   
  
Let me take care of this.   
  
Sonny-   
  
Take it easy.   
  
Sonny left as Carly went over to the couch and Rebecca followed.   
  
Rebecca-   
  
Nice apartment.   
  
Carly-  
  
You know I haven't drove since that night.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
I tried and I got into a car accident.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
Do you know what you did to me?!   
  
Rebecca looked on.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney and Jason were kissing as Sonny walked in   
  
Courtney-  
  
Hey Bro.   
  
Sonny-  
  
Sorry to interrupted you..  
  
Jason-  
  
Is there something you need me to do?  
  
Sonny-  
  
I want you to call around and find out everything your know about Carly Roberts and the alias Rebecca Moore.   
  
Jason-  
  
What do you mean Carly Roberts?  
  
Courtney-  
  
Your married to Carly Roberts.  
  
Jason-  
  
You mean the person she took the name from.  
  
Courtney-  
  
Carly stole a name.   
  
Sonny-  
  
Carly should tell you.   
  
Jason-  
  
I'll get on it.   
  
Jason leaves   
  
Courtney-  
  
Who is this Rebecca Moore? Is Carly okay?   
  
Sonny-  
  
Carly should tell you, I'll tell you what happened.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4 is coming....  
  
Need Feedback  
  
Psycho Courtney returns in the next chapter 


	4. crazy in Love?

Music Of the Moments:   
  
Crazy In Love  
  
By   
  
Nooks_2003_reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4 is all about Kristina and Luther....  
  
Carly and Rebecca....  
  
Courtney and her brother making more peace....  
  
It's also about me giving respect to Beyonce and Jay-Z for there song "Crazy in love" which is in this fanfiction and I will not displease all you psycho Courtney fans.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonny Told Courtney about this "Rebecca".  
  
Courtney-  
  
Can you two get a break?  
  
Sonny-  
  
That's what I keep asking myself.   
  
Courtney-  
  
Do you think she's a problem?  
  
Sonny-  
  
I don't know..She seems like she wouldn't be a problem but then there was Ric.  
  
A smile flash on Courtney's face briefly because she knew that Ric will not be entering in Sonny's life in a negative way again. So there.   
  
Courtney-  
  
Jason will find something.   
  
Sonny-  
  
You know...  
  
Courtney-  
  
I know, this is apart of his job, I have to get use to it, Yada,Yada,Yada.....  
  
Sonny-  
  
Okay. Tell me when Jason comes back.  
  
Courtney-  
  
I will.   
  
Sonny walks out and Courtney looks in the mirror.  
  
Courtney-   
  
I really hope you don't cause a problem Rebecca....Because if you do, you will tangle with me.   
  
Courtney decided that it was time to get out her punching bag to work some issues....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was staring at this man who was with Kristina.  
  
Kristina-  
  
Hi.  
  
Alexis-  
  
I didn't mean to interrupt.   
  
Kristina-  
  
You didn't.  
  
Luther-  
  
(Trying to break the silence)  
  
Don't be rude..  
  
Kristina-  
  
Luther, this is my sister.   
  
Luther-  
  
Seriously. Your sister is one of the fear lawyers in the world.  
  
Alexis-  
  
I never knew I had that title.   
  
Luther-  
  
I'm Luther.  
  
Alexis-  
  
This is the "Luther".  
  
Kristina-   
  
(Looks at him)  
  
It is.   
  
Alexis-  
  
I've heard a lot of things about you.   
  
Luther-  
  
They are all true.  
  
Kristina-  
  
(Bends over at the baby)  
  
Taking the baby out.   
  
Alexis-  
  
Yeah.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
Ned was going to meet me here.   
  
Kristina-  
  
How long ago?  
  
Ned-  
  
(off in the distant)   
  
Alexis!  
  
Ned catches up to see this sight.   
  
Kristina-  
  
(Whispers)  
  
This is not happening.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebecca answers the question  
  
Rebecca-  
  
Have you enjoy a great life under my name.   
  
Carly-  
  
That's not fair.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
What is fair?  
  
Carly-  
  
You were dead.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
I didn't come here to fight.  
  
Carly-  
  
Then you shouldn't have come at all.  
  
Rebecca-  
  
Do you want the land or not?   
  
Carly-   
  
How much? Wait a minute, how do I know you won't take the money and run?   
  
Rebecca-  
  
I got money of my own bitch!   
  
Carly-  
  
Bitch! Look who's talking!   
  
Rebecca and Carly was at a standstill as Sonny walk in.   
  
Sonny-  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Carly-  
  
I got this.   
  
Sonny-  
  
Just checking. I'm going to go out and if you need help, Johnny is outside.   
  
Carly kisses Sonny as he walks upstairs  
  
Rebecca-  
  
I had my whole shit to deal with.  
  
Carly-  
  
I watched you die and kept thinking it was because of me.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
It wasn't. Does that make you happy?  
  
Carly-  
  
I haven't drove until one years ago and then I crashed.   
  
(Walks up in Rebecca's face)   
  
Do you know I still have nightmares about that night? I keep seeing me in the same accident you were in and then drowning while trying to escape...I was going to let this car be my tomb.   
  
Here Carly rest in peace!   
  
She gave up because of a little water.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
Trying to make yourself sound so brave.   
  
Carly-  
  
I am.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
Try living my life with the man I love and pray the god that nothing happens to you or the people you love!   
  
(Pause)   
  
I have a son who needs me and I have given birth. I used to be this spineless little thing that never shows her true intentions, I'm a lot stronger then that nineteen year old who watched your car get hit.   
  
(Pauses)   
  
Does Kendall even know?   
  
Rebecca-  
  
I was going to tell her after you.   
  
Carly-  
  
She's in North Carolina, she owns a comsetic business called "Fusion" and trying to work her way back up.   
  
Rebecca-  
  
I thought Fusion was in Pine Valley.   
  
Carly-  
  
Whatever.  
  
Rebecca-  
  
Could you realize that you weren't the only one who had changes in there life?   
  
Carly sits down...  
  
Carly-  
  
Sit down.  
  
(Rebecca sits down)   
  
Tell me about you.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ned was back of Alexis as Kristina was in front of Luther.   
  
Luther-  
  
Is this the guy?  
  
Ned-  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
Luther-  
  
Her first love.   
  
Ned-  
  
(looks at Kristina)   
  
Him.   
  
Luther-  
  
I got a name.   
  
Kristina-  
  
(Looks at Luther)  
  
Luther calm down.   
  
Alexis-  
  
(Looks at Ned)   
  
You too.   
  
Kristina-  
  
Maybe we should just leave.   
  
(Pauses and as she stop Luther in his tracks)   
  
(She walks over and hugs Alexis)   
  
Come by tonight...Just you.   
  
Kristina and Luther leave.  
  
Alexis was happy that she got that hug from Kristina but as she turned around and saw Ned that happiness left.   
  
Ned-  
  
That's Luther.  
  
Alexis-  
  
Yeah.  
  
Ned-  
  
That guy hurt her really bad..What is she doing with him?  
  
Alexis-  
  
They have something together.   
  
Ned-  
  
I mean, what is he doing back here?  
  
Alexis-  
  
Does it matter?   
  
(Realizes what she said)   
  
I mean...  
  
Ned-  
  
Your right, it doesn't matter...  
  
Ned leaves as Alexis rocks the baby she hears someone come to the left and turns to see....Sonny.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been thrity minutes since Luther was in Kristina's house.   
  
Kristina was telling Luther all about Alexis and the fight they were having. She told him every detail of the quartermines and Ned. Luther told her about traveling to exotic places and never falling the way he did for her. They exchange stories of good and bad times together then started to dance a few numbers on the radio...  
  
Luther-  
  
(Turns off the radio)   
  
How about we get a little hot?  
  
Kristina-  
  
WHat do you mean hot?   
  
Luther-  
  
Next song...Let's see if you still have those moves.   
  
Luther turns on the radio and it's "Crazy in Love" by Beyounce and Jay-z.   
  
Kristina let's down her hair and swing back and forth. She walks up to him.  
  
Luther-  
  
Get that R and B back in your blood after all that Rock N roll...  
  
Kristina turns her body around with back right on him.  
  
Kristina-  
  
Can you still move with me?   
  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
  
Just how your love your doing no one else can.  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
  
But I still don't understand,  
  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
The radio was shut off by Kristina trying to find the buttons as her and Luther fell to the floor and once they were half-naked.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5------More to come....  
  
Rebecca and Carly.....  
  
Alexis and Sonny......  
  
Zander and Emily......  
  
Plus...Alexis goes to Kristina to see her sister and patch things up....  
  
While Ned and Luther have a face to face talk. 


End file.
